Athena
'Athena' Athena is the Goddess of Wisdom.Her main Best friends are Aphrodite,Artemis,and Persephone. She is also friends with everyone else she dosent really have any enimes she befriends basically everyone.She can also transform into a Owl and other things. Parents Athena's Mother is Metis. Her father is Zeus who is the Principal of MoA. Her Step-Mother is Hera. Zeus got remarried after Metis Flew away (She was a Fly that lived in Zeus's head) He married Hera who runs a Wedding Store In the Immortal Marketplace. They got married in Book #8 Medusa the Mean. Personality Athena is a book worm and very studious. She is also the smartest one in the whole academy. She is also very caring and is always willing to help, though she is shown to lose her temper easily if provoked (for example, when she turned Arachne into a spider due to the fact that Arachne weaved a scene depicting her father having a trauma because of Metis' nagging and shouting in his head, causing him to bang it frantically). However, she usually tries to solve her problems by talking it through, or just ignoring it (if it was a rude comment, for example). She currently has a crush on Heracles, who returns her feelings (rather, he was the first to admit how he felt). Athena can be haughty at times and a bit over-confident in her knowledge and skills. Being a bit of a mobbed celebrity at MOA, Athena enjoys quality time with her friends, although sometimes her arrogance can get the best of her. Athena somewhat enjoys the recognition and credit, however can be misled easily. Appearance Athena is of average height. She has wavy brown hair and gray eyes. She wears owl earrings and usually wears a blue chiton which is shown on the cover of her books. This is contradicted by Aphrodite in Aphrodite the Beauty, who states that Athena is always wearing a plain white chiton. Therefore, in in the same book, Aphrodite let her borrow a turquoise chiton which Ares claims looks better on Athena than on Aphrodite (though this may just have been flattery). Extra Info * Athena and Heracles like each other. * She is the smartest girl in MOA. * Daughter of Zeus. * Her mother is Metis the fly. * Her stepmother is Hera. * One of the most popular girls in MOA. * She shares a dorm with Pandora. * She is the youngest of her four goddessgirl friends, though they're in the same grade. * Her best friends are Aphrodite, Artemis, and Persephone. * In the first book (Athena The Brain), it is said that Athena is Zeus' favorite daughter. * In the myth, Zeus let her use his lightning bolts. ** This is ironic as he has never met her before. ** Athena didn't even know that Zeus was her father in the beginning of Athena the Brain, or that she was a goddess. * She and Poseidon share a rivalry, especially during Hero-ology. * Athena borrowed nail polish from Iris, so that shows that she is also friends with her. Pandora is her roommate, so they also get along well with each other nicely. Powers and Abilities * Athena is a whiz at spells. * Athena has a way of adapting to her surroundings quickly. * Athena can morph things to her liking, as seen in "Athena The Proud" where she morphed the labyrinth. * Athena can punish mortals (such as Arachne) using her powers.